the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Attend a Sorority Meal Plan
How to Attend a Sorority Meal Plan *This is based on the Zeta Omega Chapter of Alpha Delta Pi at the University of Central Florida Entering the House Once you pull into the parking lot, you will park your car in a visitor spot, which will be one of the first two spots in the parking lot. The spot will be marked with a large silver sign that reads “visitor”, and also by the word “visitor” painted on the street in between the frame lines. Once parked, walk to the front door and knock so a member knows to let you in. If someone doesn’t come within a minute, you may want to text the member you are going to have lunch/ dinner with and ask her to let you in, or you could knock harder once more so it is louder and easier for members inside to hear. Finding the Chapter Hall Once inside, there are two hallways you could enter. The left hallway leads to the Chapter Hall, to the right is the Formal Room. You will want to go down the left hallway because that is where the food is served. Walk down the hall until you see a room to the left, that is where you will go to meet up with your friend and find food. The Chapter Hall is a very large room that has a food line that is buffet style, and multiple tables spread throughout the room. The room is very loud from the 100+ girls that come for lunch and dinner, so the sound from people’s conversations usually travels into the hall and throughout the house so you will hear the room before you see it. Getting Food and Drinks Once you enter the Chapter Hall, you will see open wooden doors against the far wall with a line. This is where you will stand in line for food. Continue waiting until you reach the trays and plates. Once they are in front of you, take one of each, and then keep moving in the line to reach the food. To get food, use the tongs or other silverware to pick the food you would like. Once you have all of the food you want, go find a seat at an empty table. It doesn’t matter where or who you sit with, there are no assigned seats. There is a drink station right next to the line for food with pre-poured water, lemonade, and soda cups that you may take if you would like a drink to go along with your meal. *Since you are a guest, the meal is free and you don't have to pay. Once you are done with your meal, go to the right of the tables and clear your plate in the trash, and put your tray and plate in the sink. Once you are ready to go, leave the way you first entered, and walk back to the door to get to the parking lot.